kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bill Full of Dollars
'A Bill Full of Dollars ' is the sixth episode of the 13th season of King of the Hill and the 241st overall episode. It was originally aired on November 16, 2008. Synopsis Bill feels unappreciated when nobody will listen to him, not even his own friends. Meanwhile, at the Hill residence Peggy and Bobby are annoyed at their TV's quality and decide they want a new flat screen high-definition TV. They suggest the idea to Hank who is not welcome to the idea. Peggy offers to pay for it herself but Hank states that she hasn't sold a house in weeks which means he has to pay for it, which he doesn't want to do. At the Souphanousinphones house, Peggy is out to prove her husband wrong and tries to find another way to make money. Minh shows Peggy a stock market TV show, which is loosely based on the CNBC program "Mad Money" hosted by Jim Cramer. This gives Peggy the idea of playing the stock market. Minh and Dale also join her, however a week later they lose all the money in their initial investment. To improve their odds they decide to study the consumer habits of an "every man" at a local supermarket and after a bit of searching, they find that Bill (who happened to be grocery shopping) perfectly fits the description of "the average American consumer" and decide to make him the subject of their study. After a while of notes and study of Bill's shopping habits, they finally begin to make money from their investments, which allows Peggy to buy the flat screen TV. However, when Hank asks Peggy how she got the TV she tells Hank how she used Bill without his knowledge. Hank, disappointed with his wife, tells her that she needs to tell Bill what's been going on. At the restaurant Sugarfoot's Peggy, Minh, and Dale inform Bill on what happened, but he tells them that he doesn't mind as he finally has people who'll listen to him. Later in an attempt at doubling their money, Peggy, Minh, and Dale take Bill to a tech expo for new information on which upcoming electronic products will appeal best to the "every man". In front of a selection of digital cameras, they demand Bill to choose one. However, Bill gets nervous and flustered as he can't make a decision under pressure. Dale sites the "Hawthorne effect" or observer effect and labels Bill as "broken" and essentially useless for Peggy, Minh, and Dales purposes. The three of them then leave the expo without a now upset Bill. At Minh's house, the group watches the TV show again for fresh ideas as they can't use Bill anymore. They soon discover that after they left the expo Bill, in a vain attempt to regain Peggy and company's affection, put a second mortgage on his house for an investment, only to lose the money when the investment soured. Realizing that Bill may come looking for help, Peggy and the others start avoiding him. Meanwhile, at the Hill residence, While Hank and Bobby are having a difficult time figuring out the new TV's advanced features, Hank hears Bill in the backyard and after hearing his dilemma, he confront his wife and the others about what they should do about Bill. They eventually decide to sell of their holdings and the TV (which they could never figure out how to use) to pay for Bill's mortgage. They only come up with a fraction of what Bill needs but decide to give it to him anyway. Bill, while grateful of the support from his friends, surprises everyone by announcing that he's in the clear as he filed for bankruptcy and therefore doesn't need the money. As he tries to leave, Mr.Strickland (who bought the new TV from Hank and was picking it up) and everyone else is interested about the concept of bankruptcy and wants to hear more. Finally pleased that he has people who are interested in what he has to say, Bill happily tells them about the process. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13